<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheoncheonhi (천천히) by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033576">Cheoncheonhi (천천히)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts'>Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeJin Longshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Do Keitu (k-drama), The K2, 더 케이투 | The K2 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Aid fic, F/M, Oxfords not brogues, They bicker throughout the whole thing, UA - Universe Alterations, Universe Alterations, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheoncheonhi (천천히) or Slow Down is a one-shot that depicts what would have happened between Yoo Jin and Je Ha if she'd voiced her feelings and if he'd known her husband hit her. It's fairly reflective but also gentle in the way it looks at the two. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yoo-Jin &amp; Kim Dong-Mi, Kim Je Ha &amp; Master Song, Kim Je-Ha &amp; Choi Yoo-Jin, Kim Je-Ha &amp; Go Anna, Kim Je-Ha/Choi Yoo-Jin, Kim Jeha/Choi Yoojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeJin Longshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheoncheonhi (천천히)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting amongst the little committee allowed in Cloud 9, Je Ha listened to the plan exposed to him. "Well, although I could kill Park Gwan Soo, it'd be hard for me to return alive." Yoo Jin swallowed thickly at the words, lowering her gaze to fixate the table in front of her. "Fine." Je Ha's eyes hyperfocused on the woman. "I'll do it." He spoke, watching as her features quasi imperceptibly shifted, eyes ce widening for a second before she schooled her features again. "For you, I'll kill Park Gwan Soo. But, I have conditions."</p><p>"Conditions?" Yoo Jin swallowed. "Tell me.... anything."</p><p>"First. Give me a head."</p><p>"Mwo?" Yoo Jin asked, brows creasing.</p><p>"This woman's head." He clarified, gesturing at Chief Secretary Kim without detaching his gaze from Yoo Jin's. He saw her gaze falter, looking away from him for a second. "If you give me her head, then I'll bring you Park Gwan Soo's head." He determinedly went on.</p><p>Looking right ahead of herself but into the distance more than into Je Ha's eyes, the deputy's wife spoke: "What will you do, Chief Kim?"</p><p>"I understand. I'll give it to you. But, only if you bring Park Gwan Soo's head first. I'll give you mine then." She spoke, turning to Je Ha.</p><p>"That makes sense, right?" Yoo Jin asked, managing to face the former elite soldier again.</p><p>"It does." Je Ha agreed. "And the second. Anna, you'll leave her alone. Promise me that. And in return, I will convince Anna not to provoke you, too."</p><p>They held each other's gaze for long seconds, before Yoo Jin found it in herself to speak again. "Kure." Her eyes twitched. "I'll do that, I promise."</p><p>"That'll do it." Je Ha replied.</p><p>"Is that all?" Director Go cut in. "Then go."</p><p>"Ah! Give me the rapid response team too. Somebody must pull the trigger for me."</p><p>"Then we'll give you the team." Director Go replied. "Is that all?"</p><p>"I'll depart." Je Ha spoke, standing up.</p><p>"But just in case," Director Go interrupted. "can you give us the email address before you go?" Je Ha chuckled. "Come on, isn't it time?" The old man asked, a grin on his features too. "It's not like we're strangers. We're family too, right?"</p><p>"Forget it." Yoo Jin cut in. "I don't need that measly email." Her eyes trailed back to Je Ha. "If he can't do it, we're all done for anyway? Wouldn't you all agree?" It was the male's turn to escape her gaze. "What are you all doing here still? If the decision is made, let's move quickly. We don't have time."</p><p>"Yeah." Director Go agreed before standing up as well, the rest of the people doing the same and heading to the door.</p><p>"<em>K2</em>." Yoo Jin called, leading the JSS member and Chief Kim to still in their steps. The secretary still exited the room with the two other men as Je Ha turned to face Samonim.</p><p>Finally, did the woman stand. Slowly, she walked past her desk, reducing the distance between her and the younger man who fiercely held her gaze. "Je Ha-ya," She indulged herself a semblance of proximity. His body shifted to face her as he drew in a loud breath. "if the situation gets dire... you can just come back here."</p><p>He turned away, chuckling at the words. "What's up with you? It's not like you."</p><p>"What's like me?" She inquired, a smile on her lips.</p><p>Unable to reply, or perhaps surprised by the conclusion he came to, Je Ha merely nodded. "Don't worry. I already...." He blinked, still disbelieving that he was about to pronounce the following words and loose all leverage. "cancelled the email sending."</p><p>Yoo Jin's face fell at the words, loosing all hint of happiness. The woman swallowed. "Je Ha-ya..." The male tilted his head to the side, confused about that specific intonation. He took carefully steps in the woman's direction, standing much closer than he should've, drawn to her. He focused on her eyes, searching for something, anything that would betray dark intentions but only saw genuine care. It was absolutely frightening. Fascinating too. It was probably the most blatant gaze between the two, the most loaded yet the most quiet.</p><p>"I believe, you are a person who will keep a promise." The male finally spoke, bringing Anna back to the forefront of his mind.  Then spun on his feet, intending to leave.</p><p>"The enemy, of my enemy, is my friend." Yoo Jin spoke. "I know, we are friends right now. But when you will come back, when there no longer will be a common enemy between us, who will you be?" The former soldier stilled at the words, unable to answer a question he was asking himself too. "You think I tried to kill Anna, don't you?" She asked, sounding entirely unapologetic. The male spun on his feet, snarling for a reply. "Kure."Yoo Jin let out a soft breath through her nose. "Then kill me, right here. Right now." She moved closer to the male, keeping some distance to test the waters. To see, if he'd make a move of his own volition, moved by his hatred. "Take your revenge, take Mirror." She calmly went on, her eyes wandering around the glass room.</p><p>"I wouldn't be able to leave this place alive if I did." He chose to carefully reply.</p><p>Yoo Jin chuckled, a soft, discreet sound that could easily be mistaken with a loud exhale. "Right. Then this is my will. You can have it all." She shrugged. "Just kill me." The woman repeated, growing close enough to have to look up to meet his gaze. Je Ha swallowed as she took her hand in his.Fist clenching, he allowed for the movement still, watching as her other hands undid the fist, freeing his hold to bring the hand to her throat. "Do it."</p><p>"You know I can't." He replied.</p><p>"Do I?" She inquired, furrowing her brows as she held his hand in place.</p><p>"PTSD." He replied, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>She chuckled. "But I'm pulling the trigger here. Just be the bullet." She spoke before applying pressure on his hand with her own. "Just kill me."</p><p>"Why?" The male asked, surprised by the emptiness of her gaze. She didn't seem vindictive, merely acceptant of the situation. Defeated. No, not defeated. Exhausted.</p><p>"Because," The woman wet her bottom lip. He'd failed to notice she'd removed her hands. From now on, the grip, was all his doing. "You're my only friend." The former soldier's brows creased at the words. "I can't have you doubting me every second. And you gave up on the email already. This is your way out, should you need one."</p><p>"Don't you think it's a little bit extreme?" He asked.</p><p>"Aren't we both people who live fully?" She inquired before pointedly glancing down at the hand he still kept around her throat before looking back into his eyes.</p><p>Je Ha glanced down, then back into her eyes. "Are you innocent, then?"</p><p>Yoo Jin laughed. "Hardly."</p><p>"Of the murder attempt, I mean. Am I supposed to understand that you're innocent."</p><p>"Not entirely." She replied. So fucking cryptically. Because she was like that. He hated it. He squeezed a little harder. Her lips faintly curled up. "Pick a side. Don't do things halfway. Either trust our friendship, or end it there."</p><p>"How can I trust you when you're like this?"</p><p>"I'm not a child, nor am I an innocent sacrificial lamb. My life, my secrets, my way of living it. If you want simple, you don't, want me." Yoo Jin declared. "Not that I ever asked you to trust me, just our friendship."</p><p>He removed his hand. "The fact that you remove yourself as a person from our bond says a lot about your own perception of it."</p><p>"Oh oh, look at you. Judging me as if I wasn't the one giving the most to that bond." She shook her head, letting out a huff of disappointment.</p><p>"Your body isn't to be bargained with." He chose to reply, pocketing his hands in his pants.</p><p>"Says the human bullet." She shot back. "There better not be marks, or chief Kim won't be pleased." She spoke, running a thumb along the tender skin of her neck.</p><p>"It could be worse." Je Ha replied, making Yoo Jin rise her eyebrows in disbelief. "It could be about sex. Us. The marks."</p><p>Yoo Jin laughed at the incongruity of the words, turning away from the man to return into her seat. "Now that we've re-established the trust in our friendship, let me say thank you. For saving Anna. I was never good to her, mind you. I hate how trusting of her father she is still. But, she was hidden her whole life, hope had to come from somewhere. And a villain had to be designated." She shrugged.</p><p>"Why didn't you kill her, all those years ago?"</p><p>"I have enough guilt coming from my own mistakes. And there's only so much cleaning behind my husband's that I am willing to do. I won't burden myself so. I just make sure that particular mistake remains within my control, so I can use it when it's convenient. Se Joon-ah isn't the most reliable man, as you know." She chuckled, the bitter sound clear in the room. "Anna is all that I have to ensure that he plays his part well when he actually bothers to."</p><p>"You love him." Je Ha concluded.</p><p>Yoo Jin sighed deeply, eyes falling shut as ste braced herself for the admission. "No, not anymore, no." She replied. "But I did. With all my heart. And when you gave everything to someone who took, and took, and took. Leaving kernels or giving back stale bread to pass up as fresh love crumbs. Well, it makes you the ultimate fool. It's enraging to realize. He enrages me. His touch, his looks, it all enrages me to still crave."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Je Ha asked.</p><p>"Because you asked." The woman honestly replied. "Nobody else that I could be honest with, ever did. They all think they know what it's truly like."</p><p>"But nobody does." He spoke, taking a couple of steps towards the table.</p><p>"Exactly. Nobody knows. Really, knows." She spoke, letting her elbows rest on the table as she linked the fingers of her hands.</p><p>"Will you let him be president?"</p><p>Yoo Jin's lips curled up. "Well, I'm not that nice of a dreamcatcher. So far I've been blocking out the nightmares for him, letting the nice dreams settle in, sure. I've even brought them closer to reality for him. But there'll a moment, when I'll seize all of his dreams, and watch him wither a little more with every sleepless night. Then, eventually, will I put him out of his misery."</p><p>"How many days prior to the presidential election?" Before the assassination of your husband was left unuttered, just implied.</p><p>"A fortnight, at best." Je Ha sighed. "Don't worry. I plan on doing it myself. Intermediaries just can't be trusted these days."</p><p>"I'm a liability. Why are you telling me all of this?" The male inquired.</p><p>"Because we're friends." She replied, with a dismissive shrug. "With interesting benefits." Was added. He chuckled. That woman was something alright. But she also was onto something. They definitely didn't have your regular friendship. They'd struck a mutually beneficial friendship. Or, as she put, they were, friends with benefits.</p><p>"Was that an innuendo, Samonim?" The male inquired. Yoo Jin furrowed her brows, genuine confusion writing itself on her features. "Friends with benefits, I mean." She still, looked entirely too confused for it to have been.Je Ha chuckled. "Right." And people believed he was the prude one. "You've only ever been with your husband."</p><p>"I don't understand. How is that relevant?" Initial confusion was replaced by a genuine questioning. "There clearly are, benefits to our friendship. You serve the JSS and in return I help you with your revenge."</p><p>The former soldier nodded, humming in agreement. "Yeah, of course." His lips curled up, amusement dancing in his gaze. "Of course." He echoed softly.</p><p>"Please, go at ease. And please, return." Yoo Jin reiterated, refocusing on the matter at hand. "Je Ha-ya...." She swallowed, leaving the rest of<span class="Apple-converted-space">  the words filling her head</span> unuttered as his eyes bore into hers. He nodded with a certain finality before leaving the room.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut as he stepped into the elevator leading him out of Cloud 9, Je Ha drew in a long breath. He struggled to make sense of the disappointment filling him. But he knew, he was relieved Choi Yoo Jin had little to do with the attempt on Anna's life. An overzealous Chief Secretary Kim definitely was the true culprit. God, he wanted to piss her off. He truly hoped his hands had left a mark. Because he knew, Yoo Jin was the type of woman who wouldn't tell how she got those. "But," He tilted his head to the side. "bargaining with her life..." He shook his head. "Aish. That woman is too much. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Not right now. It's not my problem."</p><p>The elevator dinged, indicating for him that he'd reached the underground parking. Stepping out, Je Ha bit the left corner of his bottom lip. Then, forcing himself to refocus on the task at hand, the male marched to join the rest of the rapid response team. After putting some distance between him and the group equipping themselves, the male picked up his ringing phone. "Uh Anna-ya?" A gentle smile drew itself on Je Ha's features.</p><p>"When you come back, please bring me some oil tteokbokki from my old neighborhood. I am craving it."</p><p>"I'll be very late home today." He replied, not wanting to disappoint the young woman.</p><p>"That's fine. Even if it's late."</p><p>"Why don't you ask Mi Ran for that sort of things? " Je Ha inquired.</p><p>"I can't, unnie would eat it all by herself." The female replied, struggling to maintain the original chirpiness of her tone. "I want just the two of us to eat it." She paused, and he found himself unable to utter a single word in return. "Understood? You must bring me that, okay? If you forget it, you die."</p><p>Je Ha heaved a soft sigh of relief, akin to a chuckle. "I guess I have to bring you tteokbokki if I want to live then."</p><p>"Be sure to return alive. It's an order."</p><p>"Understood. I'll make sure to come back." He paused. "With your tteokbokki." The wet chuckle coming from the other side of the line made him grin. He chose to end their conversation on that note.</p><p>But his smile disappeared as soon as the phone was pocketed, the voice of the team leader a vivid reminder that the reality he chose for himself was fairly bleak. Clearly, he should pick his friends better, Je Ha thought as he climbed into a black van.</p><p>Why was he so bothered by the Choi Yoo Jin's gamble anyway? And why hadn't he seized the opportunity offered? "Anyo, anyo, it doesn't matter." He mumbled to himself. "Kunde, wae?" He asked again. A why to so many questions. Amongst which, why didn't she simply say she wasn't responsible for the attack on Anna, why had she opened herself to him, why was she so elusive yet so seemingly eager to be approached, but more importantly: why did she entrust him with his life? Because he'd saved her before? Because of the PTSD? Because she knew of his heart better than he did? What if it was worse? What if she hadn't known? What if she'd truly been willing to surender it all to him? But what then, indeed? He couldn't make sense of any of that. He couldn't make sense of that woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He liked it, in a way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as much as he hated it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he did not, hate her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Things would be so much simpler if he could just manage that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, the man focused on the task at hand, i.e, taking down Park Gwan Soo.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>She's waiting for him in the Cloud 9, the following day. A faint smile on her features but a fierceness in her gaze. He indulges Chief Secretary Kim by pretending to believe in the offered apology. She was groomed too well, obeys too much. It's both disappointing and sad. He thinks, as he walks past the woman to get to Yoo Jin.</p><p>"Welcome." Samonim greets, her face bright.</p><p>"What's it with her?" Je Ha inquires, glancing towards Secretary Kim standing outside the glass room.</p><p>"Ah Chief Secretary Kim?" Yoo Jin spares the woman a glance before focusing back on Jae Ha, with that joviality of hers. Too much, too bright, too odd. "Why? Isn't it natural?" She inquires, too saccharine. But there's an intent there, it's not just for display. She wants, to congratulate him. "You're the hero who saved JSS." The woman says, looking straight into the younger male's eyes, sounding quieter and more genuine.</p><p>"A hero?" Je Ha inquires, brows creasing. He's bothered by that title. He failed the mission. He doesn't deserve praises. He's met with  another bright smile. The male lowers his head, shaking the uncomfortableness away.</p><p>"Don't be bothered with Chief Kim." Yoo Jin speaks again. "She is probably scared that you may ask for her head."</p><p>"Well, there's nothing I can do since I didn't bring Park Gwan Soo's head, I guess." Je Ha replied.</p><p>Yoo Jin's smile faded, features settling into a subtle smirk as she crosses her arms. "Shall I give it to you anyway? Chief Kim's head? Mhm?"</p><p>The two shared an intense look. The former soldier unable to tell whether the woman is bluffing or if she'd just chop her secretary's head off clean right there and then. "Sometimes, Samonim's jokes sound so real to me." Je Ha carefully declared instead. "Why is that?"</p><p>Yoo Jin chuckles softly through her nose, smile widening to reveal all of her upper teeth. "Maybe my acting is just that good, don't you think?" She forces a short laugh out of herself, before her smile disappears again. "Kure. So is there anything you found out from Park Gwan Soo?"</p><p>"Well, I just got the deposit on the payment to kill you later." Je Ha replied honestly, intending to study the woman's reaction to his nonchalance.</p><p>"Isn't that a good result?" She inquires, her forced smile gradually disappearing and fading for good as she was met with the male's stoicism. Yoo Jin swallowed thickly. "Is he still our enemy?"</p><p>"Why? You don't want us to be friends anymore?" The former soldier retorted.</p><p>"No. It's not that." The woman lowered her gaze, fixing the microphone in front of her.</p><p>"Then do we truly need an enemy for us to be friends?" Je Ha inquired, leading the woman's gaze back to him. "I am a liability, yet you keep confiding in me, trusting me, believing in me." He inhaled deeply. "I'm here, alive. Aren't I?"</p><p>"Not because I asked, is it?"</p><p>"Does it matter?" Je He sat across from the woman, uninvited, bold. Disobedient. He earned himself a chuckle.</p><p>"The fact that you think it doesn't tells me enough." Was the reply offered by Yoo Jin.</p><p>"I never said it doesn't. I asked if it does to you." Je Ha replied before heaving a sigh of frustration. "Will you stop acting for a second? When did you even start? Was any of your worry real?"</p><p>The woman's brows creased. And for a second, one could read in her eyes, that she'd put the armor down to just look at a young man. A kid. "<em>Geu ai</em>..." She whispered. "Who gave you the right to peer into my heart?"</p><p>"Did I?" Je Ha asked. "When? Most of the time I'm so confused myself, I can't tell what you want from me. Nor why you'd want anything. You don't need me. But I don't see why you could possibly want me."</p><p>Yoo Jin's lips curled up. Still, she wouldn't meet his gaze. "You have a very particular set of skills that make you a great recruit for the—"</p><p>"<em>Kumane</em>. Cut the acting." The male begged. "Look into my eyes, don't remove yourself anymore, don't polish, don't overthink, don't skirt over. Just tell me, why am I here? Why do you keep me here knowing you could just get rid of me."</p><p>"Kunyang." Yoo Jin's eyes fell shut. "Because you could've gotten rid of me, should've when one thinks about what I've done to you. But you didn't." She swallowed. "Instead, you saved me. Every single time you were left with the choice between killing me, and saving me, you saved me. Even after everything I've done to you, you, saved me." Yoo Jin reopened her eyes, daring to meet Je Ha's as she asked an ultimate question: "Why?"</p><p>"I..." The JSS member's brows creased as tension stiffened his body. "It's a question I ask myself too."</p><p>"Don't think about it too hard. Or you might grow to regret it." Yoo Jin declared. "Now go. And get some rest. Yesterday must have been tiring."</p><p>"You can't just dismiss me. We were getting somewhere." </p><p>Yoo Jin chuckled. "I can and I will. Because I am, your superior."</p><p>"Are you not my friend?" Je Ha tried.</p><p>"Are we, friends?" The woman rose to her feet. "Enough, do not make me say what I wish not to."</p><p>"Say it." Je Ha spoke, rising to his feet as well, his gaze anchored in the woman's still. "Free yourself and finally, plainly say it."</p><p>"We are not friends.<em> We were never meant to be friends.</em> That's little more than an attempt to justify cooperation to take down a common enemy. But you, you keep using it as an excuse to get things out of me, like you don't know how I feel about you, that way you can pretend not to see. <em>You're not a hunting dog Kim Je Ha, you're a dangerous wolf</em>. And I," She faltered, letting out a single dry sob, easily mistaken for a loud heaving. "I keep getting closer for some reason." She brought a hand to the center of her chest. "I keep wanting to believe. I keep having hope." Tears started to well in the woman's eyes, giving them a revealing gloss. "You gave me hope. How dare you? I could have money and power and respect, but you, you make me feel like my happiness matters too. Like I can indulge myself in pretending that I am not a dangerous wolf too. Like I could be lamb worth protecting." She shook her head. "But I'm not. I was raised a wolf cub, I will live as a wolf. I will hunt and eat my preys. And it won't make me a monster, just another wolf. Like I'm expected to be. This is how, I get what I want."</p><p>The male took a small step back, attempting to keep his composure as he dealt with the shock of the declaration. </p><p>"<em>Stop making me forget who I am</em>." Yoo Jin reiterated. "Now leave. Because I have urgent matters to deal with." Silently, numbly, the male nodded before exiting the glass room. Yoo Jin fell back onto her seat as soon as he turned away, silent tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. Chief Kim entered a second later, walking past Je Ha without a glance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And so, this,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>was how things </em>
</p><p>
  <em>were expected to be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Kim Je Ha hardly ever did things like Choi Yoo Jin expected him to. So when she exited Cloud 9, hours later, she found him in the entrance. Leaning against a counter in the most nonchalant way, the male seemed absolutely pleased with himself. Raising an eyebrow, the woman approached him. The sound of her heels echoed only by her secretary that kept close. "It's evening already, what are you doing here?" Still was implied. He was supposed to be with Anna by now.</p><p>"Geu ai." He repeated the woman's earlier words, punctuating his sentence with a chuckle. "I'm not, a child."</p><p>"Kure." She glanced at the Secretary behind her. Chief Kim nodded and headed to the car awaiting for them outside. "Yet, here you are, petulantly awaiting for me just to bring an obvious fact to light." She rose an eyebrow. "Is there anything else or may I go?"</p><p>"You ask me?" He inquired.</p><p>"No, Samonim, you may go as you please was the answer I expected." The owner of JSS replied.</p><p>"I thought we'd agreed on the fact that I don't quite behave like a well groomed boy." Je Ha replied.</p><p>"Does this conversation have a point?" The woman inquired, impatience seeping through her tone while her gaze betrayed a hint of amusement.</p><p>"Ah yeah." The former soldier admitted. "We weren't done earlier. I doubt you convoked me in cloud nine just to congratulate me."</p><p>"True." Yoo Jin conceded. "But not here. Not now. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." With those words, she walked past the male with the intent to join her awaiting head secretary.</p><p>Je Ha caught her wrist. "Just to be clear," The male spoke, their gaze meeting sideways as their bodies faced two different directions. The woman flinched before schooling her features, not wanting to be scared of the younger male. "I took the money, yes. But I gave it away. I have no intent to harm you. And I'd prefer if you could have the same regard for your life."</p><p>Yoo Jin swallowed, eyes shifting away from the male's gaze to the hand ensnaring her wrist. He meant no harm. It still felt like too much. Tears welled in the woman's eyes as she met his gaze again. "Let go." She quietly asked, voice barely above a whisper but carrying might.</p><p>Je Ha's brows creased, but he instantly obeyed. "Dae, Samonim."</p><p>Choi Yoo Jin went on her way without a word. The freshly released hand moving towards her cheek before stopping centimeters away from it, to settle on her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a shaky breath before reopening her eyes, her trademark smirk on her features. Chief Kim was standing beside the car, holding the door open. Yoo Jin smiled faintly at the woman's consistency and was met with a nod as she got inside. After a glare targeted at Je Ha, the secretary disappeared inside too.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Je Ha came to the JSS building early, to get a coffee with Master Song before his classes would start. The old man seemed put out at the thought that he no longer was considered the kind of person to be included in secrets anymore. But he also was a mine of informations regarding Choi Yoo Jin and her dongsaeng. It was odd, imagining that she was the nice one of the two for someone who interacted with both. Odder even to realize that she'd foolishly thrown away money and power for love. It's a shame Jang Se Joon simply wasn't the kind of man worth loving at all.</p><p>Pulling his phone out as it started to ring, Jae Ha picked up to be met with three words: "Cloud Nine, now." before the person hung up. Sighing softly, the male pocketed his phone and excused himself before taking his leave.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator, the male silently marched through the corridor leading him to the glass room. A retina scanner later, he found himself in the company of a seemingly particularly pleased Chief Kim. Walking past her, he met with Samonim, who was sitting at the of the table in the room.</p><p>"It's time to set up a trap." The woman said.</p><p>"A trap?" Je Ha asked, sitting across from her.</p><p>"Yes. A trap. I promised you your revenge. Let us part ways as friends who held their promises."</p><p>"Part ways?" The JSS member rose both eyebrows.</p><p>"Yes. I realized very recently that your skillset, while absolutely great in our branch was never what intrigued me about you. But I have all the answers now, thus I shall set you free. Of course, our friendship was based on mutual benefits, thus we might rally a final time to reap those." The woman offered a faint smile, merely lasting a second. "Chief Kim is very capable of doing most of what you do, and redundancy is only entertaining so long. Loyalty being one of the traits I claim to be mine, I ought to keep beside me those loyal to me in return." She elaborated, her tone remaining entirely phlegmatic. "As I was saying, let's set up a trap for Park Gwan Soo. As we both know, he'll want to kill me more and more. Use this opportunity to get more and more close to him."</p><p>Je Ha blinked a couple of times, trying to unpack everything that had been thrown his way. He dared a glance behind him, to be met with Chief Kim's back and huffed through his nose. "Unfair dismissal." He chose to reply.</p><p>Yoo Chin laughed, that short almost forced sound. "You didn't want to work here. Why could you possibly want to stay now?" She sighe, gaze lowering as a thought came to mind. "If it's Anna you're worried about, I promised not to start anything that could harm her. And if it's the identity, keep it." She shrugged. "A parting gift."</p><p>"Jeongmal..." The male swore before shaking his head. "No. This is nonsensical, you wouldn't want to loose me."</p><p>"I already lost far too much betting on a man's loyalty in the past." Yoo Jin harshly replied. "Irrelevant anyway, you can't take me to court. Your identity is fake. Now that this matter is officially settled, could we focus back on the one at hand."</p><p>"No." Je Ha stubbornly repeated. "I already told you, I have no intent to harm you. That includes gambling on your life."</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Samonim asked, brows creasing. "You're not usually that dense or uncooperative."</p><p>"Perhaps it's the getting fired part that got to me riled up." He shot back.</p><p>"But why would it? I'm giving you freedom. Isn't that all you want?" She asked, genuinely confused. "I don't ask of you to renounce anything for me. That way, I'm setting us both free. You don't have to pick a side anymore."</p><p>Je Ha huffed. "I am on your side. When some left to join CEO Choi, I, remained. I chose you."</p><p>Yoo Jin chuckled. "Yes, because I can bring you revenge. And you'll have it, as promised. But there will come a time, soon, where you'll have to choose between Anna and I. I'm making things simpler for you this way." She lowered her head, expression growing fonder as she went on: "You're the type who'd feel guilty if I didn't. And I'd indulge you in believing you still would loyally stand beside me if we got there." Her gaze sought his again. "That'd be bad for both of us."</p><p>"Would it? Truly? Do you not need me anymore?" The former soldier inquired.</p><p>Yoo Jin's brows creased, head tilting to the side. "<em>I have never, needed you</em>. Let's be clear on that one thing.<em> I wanted, you.</em> Which is vastly different."</p><p>"And you still do." Je Ha spoke, finally, bluntly acknowledging the woman's feelings. "It's in your eyes, in that leaning forwards you do when we sit like this, in those careful extra steps you always take when it's about getting closer to me, it's in your worry, asking me to come back. You still, want me."</p><p>"<strong><em>Geu ai</em></strong>..." The woman lowered her head, settling her gaze on the microphone in front of her. "Mirror, cancel all of Kim Je Ha's accreditations access to Cloud 9 after this meeting." Once she got a word of agreement from the A.I, her eyes trailed back to the male. "I knew, you knew in a way. I am glad things are finally clear for the both of us. Since I have entrusted you with my life in the past, I will do it one last time, for the sake of your revenge. But let me be clear, I will not, ever, let you take away what is mine." She stood, towering over him as she spoke the final words before turning away. "Now leave. Do what you must regarding Park Gwan Soo, we'll keep each other updated via Chief Kim."</p><p>"What if I do nothing? We're still friends then, are we not? Since our friendship only end when our common enemy is down...."</p><p>Yoo Jin chuckled. "Like I said, I never needed you. <em>Pi naemsae</em>. Freudian slip. It's not about oil, but blood. I'll question mirror about it, she'll find something. I can take him down by myself. You never were that efficient of a bullet anyway. And while I don't usually carry a gun, I can aim and fire all on my own. Who I send to be the bullet is irrelevant as long as my aim is true."</p><p>Unnoticed, Je Ha had crept behind her, choosing her silence to announce himself. "What have you done, that would make me abandon you?" He inquired, close enough for a whisper to carry but not enough to overcrowd the woman with his presence. Still, Yoo Jin spun on her feet, a certain alarm in her gaze before it died, controlled after a few blinks. Instinctively though, she took a couple of steps back, making the male frown. "What is it with you?" Je Ha asked. "Why do you seem so..." He narrowed his eyes. "Evasive." He couldn't say scared. What could possibly scare her?</p><p>"I'd rather we kept our distances, Kim Je Ha-ssi. Ani. K2." She replied. "As for what I've done, you'll grow to know. It was a preventive measure that was activated belatedly." She replied.</p><p>How annoyingly vague. How very on brand for the woman. He took a couple steps towards her, watching her features harden. But she wouldn't budge. Oh. "For a second, I thought this was about us again. That little dance we do, the glances, the steps. But you got it all tangled right now. Last night too, you just kept fleeing. And I thought it was about me, but it's not, is it? Otherwise Chief Kim wouldn't look so ready to break the glass to get in. She hates my guts, but she's obedient. The only thing that could make her move is if she feared something were to happen to you. Which implies that it has recently. And it's putting her on maximum alert. Why wasn't I informed? Why do you literally have to steel yourself just to keep close? Did you learn something about me, something that makes you fear for your life in my company?"</p><p>"Like you pointed out, it's not about you." Choi Yoo Jin replied. "And I am sorry to inform you that you have very little insight on what happens in my life." She glanced past him to nod at Chief Secretary Kim. "You're dismissed. Before she harms herself trying to break in." The woman smiled a little at the words, exhausted but visibly grateful.</p><p>Je Ha nodded, already set on asking around those who were part of Samonim's security detail the past few days. Without a word, or a glance back, the male left.</p><p>But instead of returning to the house, Je Ha hung around the JSS building. Hoping to talk to fellow workers. And ended up having lunch in the break room with some members of the tactical response team, learning from them that Samonim didn't actually have a security detail specifically attached to her. Only Chief Secretary and a single other JSS members. Though several guarded her house and her husband had a full working team. Good thing was, Je Ha knew who that sole security member was. And found him awaiting stiffly next to the main elevators. Which implied, Yoo Jin still was in Cloud 9. </p><p>"Hyung," Je Ha spoke, approaching with a steaming box of ramyun. "I figured you probably wouldn't have a break until much later."</p><p>"Ah ye, thanks. But no thanks." He replied. "I need to be ready to act any second."</p><p>Je Ha nodded. "Right, right. But come on." He dug a pair of chopstick into the bowl, lifting up a couple noodles. "Look at that, you should eat it while it's warm. I'll look out for you. Don't worry."</p><p>Watching the offered food for a couple of seconds before giving in, the older male shoved a mouthful of burning ramyun in his mouth, humming in contentment. Je Ha chuckled. "It's good, right?" The fellow JSS member nodded, happily digging in again. "So I heard you're the only bodyguard assigned to Samonim right now..." Je Ha spoke, trying to keep his tone disinterested, casual. He got a hum of agreement. "I just can't understand why it's only you. Both Anna and deputy Jang have several members to their security detail."</p><p>"She doesn't like witnesses in her home." The older male replied between two mouthfuls. "I'm the only one permanently assigned to her, but during days, she goes out with several of us who clock out as soon as her work day is over. Chief Kim, the driver and I remain. I'm the only one allowed inside the house. Other guards remain out unless there's a threat." He explained, then went back to eating.</p><p>"Oh, okay." Je Ha nodded. "You said witnesses, what did you mean by that, by the way?"</p><p>The fellow JSS member stilled, brows creasing. "Why do you ask so many questions?"</p><p>"It's not like that." Je Ha replied. "I'm just curious, is all. If you don't want to answer, you don't answer." He shrugged. "You don't have to know."</p><p>"But I do." The other man argued.</p><p>"Jinjia?" Je Ha asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, really." His hyung replied. "Deputy Jang, he's..." The bodyguard's jaw clenched. "Let's just say that I'm just waiting for Samonim's order to finally intervene so I can freely repay him in kind."</p><p>Je Ha's brows creased at the cryptic reply. There was a lot this could mean but also no option he particularly liked. Coupled with Yoo Jin's behavior in the past few days, an option seemed to impose itself and it certainly wasn't a pleasant one. "Geu saek-i..." He swore softly, fists clenching.</p><p>"Yeah, well. We're paid to pretend not to see or hear what we're not expected to see or hear." The fellow JSS member handed the empty now empty box to Je Ha. "Kamsahamnida."</p><p>"Ah yeah." Je Ha cleared his throat, retrieving the empty ramyun box. "True. Huh, I... I'll leave you to it then. Sugohaesseo."He gave a curt nod before walking away, fuming still about the acquired bit of information.</p><p>After throwing the box away, Je Ha retrieved his phone to call Anna. Who wouldn't pick up. Not after he tried to call her three times. Sighing, the male shot her a quick text asking her to call him back. He didn't trust the company of her so called uncle. Especially not  if he was like Master Song had described him. </p><p>Shaking his head, the male headed back to the large elevators. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to the fellow JSS members who exited one before entering and pressing the button leading to the lowest accessible floor above Cloud 9. His plan was fairly simple and a lot stupid. But recklessness seemed to be working for him and all he had to do, was to be patient. Wait long enough for Yoo Jin to finally go back up and snatch her before anyone could do anything about it. In theory, it was very straight forward. In practice... Well, he'd see.</p><p> </p><p>Expecting for it to be hours before the woman left her hefty fortress, Je Ha was quite surprised when the elevator started going up after a couple of minutes. He checked his watched, this was well within the day still. He had hours before Anna's fashion show. This was do-able. Before reaching for the swiss army knife he'd grown to carry since the recent attacks on him and Anna's life, the male pressed the elevator button to call it. And patiently awaited for the doors to open. This wasn't a matter of speed as much as it was one of dexterity.</p><p>"K2." Chief Kim spoke, brows creasing as the male came to sight.</p><p>"Hi." He spoke, stepping in. And chose to stand between the Secretary and Yoo Jin, forcibly putting some distance between the two. "I think I changed my mind about asking for a head." Je Ha nonchalantly declared as he leant forward to press the button that kept the doors open. He turned to Yoo Jin. "Yours will do better." With those words, he held the blade right under the woman's throat. "Kim biseo," He spoke, intending to issue a warning. "I wouldn't do anything reckless if I were you. A wrong move and her carotid could suffer. She loudly huffed. "Now out." He told the woman. "Small steps, backwards, always facing me." The chief secretary glanced at her boss, and saw something in her gaze that made her obey, pure hatred for the male alight in her gaze.</p><p>"If you touch a single hair of hers, I will find you and I will make you beg for the mercy of death." The woman warned, as the doors closed in front of hers.</p><p> </p><p>Je Ha withdrew the knife as soon as the doors of the elevator were shut. He watched, as Yoo Jin heaved an unexpectedly loud breath of relief. The woman squeezed her eyes shut, indulging herself to display weakness as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Forgive me."The male spoke as the elevator started moving, gaze meeting with the one of a wounded woman as he held out a hand for her to take. "Would you trust me still?"</p><p>Yoo Jin looked down at the appendage, then back into the male's eyes, asking thousands of questions without uttering any.</p><p>"I would never hurt you." The former solider reiterated.</p><p>"Why?" The older woman asked, eyes still wide with a brand new disbelief. "And don't tell me that you don't know this time. Just be honest, with me, with yourself."</p><p>"I....." The male breathed in through his nose. "Give me some time to formulate a proper answer, will you? For now, just trust me again." He asked, holding his hand out still. Without another words, the woman took it, uncertain but willing to trust, to hope. Je Ha offered a small smile and led her out of the elevator as soon as they reached the next floor, intending to go to the emergency staircase. Odds were, Chief Kim would have the elevators stopped soon enough. Better not to be in them when that happens. "My car is parked a floor above. We need to get there and out of the building before Chief Kim stops us." Choi Yoo Jin gave a simple nod, docilely following the younger male's lead. She'd never seemed more fragile. It wasn't pleasant. It wasn't her, Je Ha thought as she climbed up the stairs at a fairly rapid pace. She was matching him with an unexpected ease for someone in heels, but determination burned bright in her eyes. He liked to know that fire was alight still.</p><p>They made it to the car in time to drive away. To where? The male wasn't sure. He hadn't thought that far. He just wanted to offer a breather. Somewhere nobody would recognize her and she could manage to let loose. But what did that woman do to let loose? Karaoke? Arcade Game? Crosswords? Sudoku? Planning world dominion? "Where do you want to go?" He asked.</p><p>"Does it matter?" Came the reply.</p><p>"Why would I have asked if it didn't?" Je Ha easily shot back.</p><p>Faintly, the woman's lips curled up. "So bold with his tongue." She relaxed a little. This was familiar territory, their bickering, the power play. "Where were you planning to take me?" She asked instead.</p><p>"To be honest, I was just planning to take you." The male replied, sounding fairly embarrassed.</p><p>Yoo Jin chuckled. "Awfully bold today, are we?"</p><p>The male's eyes widened, hit with the realization of what he'd said. "Ani. Kuge. Nega—"</p><p>"Arasseo." Yoo Jin cut him. "I understood. And I know of your inkling for Anna. What I don't understand is why we're here."</p><p>"I just wanted to give you a breather." Je Ha male replied honestly.</p><p>Choi Yoo Jin chuckled. "You're so foolish." She glanced out of the window. "Can we go to the beach? I want to take my shoes off and run in the sand. I used to like it, the beach."</p><p>"Why don't you anymore?"</p><p>"I didn't get to go since I got engaged." She replied, stark reminder that she was, Deputy Jang's wife. "I grew to tell myself I didn't like it all that much."</p><p>"Was it worth it?" The male daringly spoke.</p><p>Yoo Jin chuckled, her lips curling up in a genuine smile. "There was once a time I thought my husband was worth everything." Silence fell, neither of them knowing how to go on with the conversation after such a declaration. Carefully, Yoo Jin started to tug on the pins that held her hair perfectly together, eyes glued to the window as the scenery passed by. "Sometimes, I wonder if my life didn't pass me by while I drove around too fast, trying to achieve too much in too little time. It's funny how time-consuming it is to be efficient." She ran her fingers through her hair, messing them up to regain some volume. "Would you mind opening the window?" He did as told, without a word or a glance. And she leaned against that open window, eyes falling shut as the wind blew her hair back.</p><p>She didn't look all that different to him that way. Just more tired. More humane. More honest. <em>More</em>. She looked more. Like <em>she was, more</em>. Past that pristine appearance cultivated for and loved by medias. Just a person. Just a woman. The realization was frightening. She wasn't supposed to be like the rest of the people. She was supposed to be above, in a way that makes you want to bring her down. Innocence was for the weak to loose, and for the strong to kill. She wasn't supposed to have any left in her. But there she was, giggling in a subdued manner, barely audible and incredibly careful. Perhaps that's where the distinction between innocence and purity laid. She wasn't pure, in any way, life had altered her too much. But there was an innocence in that disillusioned woman.</p><p>Je Ha struggled to find a parking spot amidst family cars and shiny cabriolet. The beach would be packed. Yoo Jin frowned for a second before nodding. She understood. Easier to disappear in a faceless crowd. Je Ha stood, exiting the car to rush and open the door for her. He was met with a foreign gaze. Something akin to the curiosities of the woman who'd asked him his story but also something wounded, held back. "I have a volunteering event today." She informed. "I, I should be preparing right now."</p><p>"Do you want me to take you back?"</p><p>Yoo Jin's brows creased. She lowered her head, considering her options before sighing. "If this is to be how we part ways, let's make it last a little." She replied before stepping out. "jamkkanmanyo." She looked down at her expensive heels, then back up to him. "Your shoes."</p><p>"Mwo?" The male inquired, eyebrows meeting together in a confused frown.</p><p>"These are expensive. And impractical." She explained. "Give me your shoes. You can walk in socks. Or barefoot."</p><p>"Why can't you?" He inquired.</p><p>"I can. Once we're on the beach. Just let me borrow them to walk from here to the sand. And if it looks okay, I'll give them back."  Je Ha huffed but obeyed, carelessly removing his feet from the pair of oxfords. He watched, as the woman gracefully slipped a foot out of her heel and into his too large shoe. Then another, before examining her feet, amused. "The press must never see this." She declared, as if contemplating the prospect. "Let's go." And she walked away, abandoning her own shoes on the pavement. He sighed, and picked up the pair of heels, putting them in the car before he closed it. Then caught up with the woman who'd stilled in her steps. She was looking at a family, a young boy seemingly pointing at her odd shoes. She gave a polite nod at the parents who smiled her way before they went on. Her gaze seemed to have sombered. She spun on her feet, their gazes meeting. "I, I've changed my mind. The volunteering event is so feed the homeless. They need it. More than I need a break." Je Ha didn't say a word, simply tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips together in a questioning fashion. She looked away from him, glancing back at the beach ahead. "Or, only a minute. It's not too much to indulge myself a minute, right?" She turned back to face him, her face open and hopeful. He nodded, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible with his hands tucked in the pants of his suits and his white socks on display for everyone. She drank him in and chuckled before turning away again, all but running to the sand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And for a second there, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>she reminded him of...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of Anna...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je Ha whipped his phone out, calling the younger female again and huffing in frustration we he was met with no reply. Then shot her another text, begging her to be careful, not to take too many pills and to call him when she could. Then he looked up, intending to catch up with Yoo Jin, to realize that she'd drowned in the dense crowd. Eyes narrowing, he started to walk amongst the people, ignoring those with towels or equipment and searching instead for a lone woman wearing a dress amongst bathing suits. She'd neared the shore. Barefoot. "My shoes." He spoke, approaching her.</p><p>"Oh." Yoo Jin blinked a few times, glancing down at her toes in the water. "I left them..." She glanced around, trying to recall and frowning. "I was so sure they were there." She pointed at an empty space.</p><p>"Are you implying that someone stole my shoes right now?" The male inquired.</p><p>"I mean, maybe." Yoo Jin shrugged. "I'll buy you new ones to make up for it. Oxfords, right?About a size 42? Dark brown? And no actual lace?" She furrowed her brows for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I think I can have similar ones delivered to you before tonight."</p><p>"I..." The male cleared his throat. "Thanks." He chose to reply instead.</p><p>"Your socks are getting wet." She pointed out. "Why didn't you take them off before joining me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I lost you, I wasn't going to take the risk again." Yoo Jin blinked at the words, pivoting her chest to properly face him as they stood side by side. She opened her mouth, and he could almost hear the soft way his name would always come out in those moments. But she remained silent this time around, dutifully looking ahead of her again. His turn to angle his body to properly look at her. "I'm on your side."</p><p>"Why?" She asked, still not looking at him.</p><p>"Because for some reason, it's where I prefer to be these days."</p><p>"Revenge is a powerful motor, but soon enough there won't be an enemy to keep our interests aligned." Yoo Jin replied.</p><p>"You saved me before you knew we had a common enemy." The male pointed out.</p><p>"You saved me even though I made myself known as your enemy." She shot back.</p><p>"Right. Then let's agree that we both save each other irregardless of what sides we're on." He declared. "What does it mean for us?" Her eyes finally, sought out his again, the realization that he'd been looking at her and only her during this whole exchange dawning on Yoo Jin. "I didn't knew you could be left speechless." He went on, after a silent beat.</p><p>"<em>Us</em>." She repeated, tentatively. "I want to take another parent away from Anna and live in the Blue House. Where do you see yourself fitting in that? I don't. You weren't part of the plan."</p><p>"But I'm here now. And you've shared your vision with me." Je Ha replied. "Why can't it include me?"</p><p>"Because you don't really want to be included." She argued. "Now can we stop? I want to enjoy this a little." </p><p>"And I want to remain beside you while you do it. Whatever that it, may be." Her eyes fell shut at the declaration. But she offered no reply. Instead, she started to walk along the shore, keeping her toes in the water. And he stood beside her, a couple of feet between them. It didn't really seem enjoyable. But they were doing it together.</p><p>"She kinda looks like her though."</p><p>Je Ha furrowed his brows as he picked up on the conversation of two middle aged women nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"It can't be the Deputy's wife. This one looks too young. Check her boyfriend."</p><p>"He could be a disguised bodyguard!"</p><p> </p><p>Jaw clenching at the words, the male turned to the woman, growing closer to shield her with his body as they drifted away from the two gossiping ajumeoni. The incident went entirely unnoticed by Yoo Jin who'd focused instead on watching the people in the water, envy and curiosity meshed in her gaze. Brows suddenly creasing, the woman distanced herself from the shore to delve deeper into the sea, confusing the bodyguard in her company. At that moment, a voice started screaming, calling a name as they rushed past Je Ha. Understanding what was happening, the former soldier rushed after the panicked young man relentlessly yelling, towards his boss. Yoo Jin's head kept disappearing under the surface every few seconds, frenetically breathing in mouth opened before diving right back while the desperate screamer was scanning his surroundings. Je Ha made it to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to notify her of his presence. "Orange." She instinctively replied. "And short, short black hair. There was a wave and he—" Je Ha nodded. She nodded back and dove right away, desperately searching for a kid that could've been meters away. He didn't say it. And started to look instead. Further, deeper, longer. Tried to focus to see. After two attempts, he threw away his jacket before going at it again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>They didn't find the kid</strong>.</p><p>But somebody else did.</p><p> </p><p>Je Ha was good at keeping an eye on surroundings. Yoo Jin wasn't. So he crawled back to her, stopping her umpteenth attempt to find what had been led meters away. He tapped her shoulder and gestured in the direction of a man dragging a passed out kid wearing orange shorts. The woman heaved a sigh of relief, a fit of cough accompanying it. "Let's get out of here." He offered, being met with a compliant nod. The two made their way back to the shore. Fully clothed and entirely soaked. The young screamer was now worriedly looking down at his dongsaeng while the kid was undergoing CPR. Je Ha stood between Yoo Jin and the spectacle, even though her gaze seemed to be lost, directed forwards but not looking anywhere. They regained the car in silence.</p><p>"I'll ruin the seats." The woman declared, frowning at the door opened for her.</p><p>Je Ha sighed. "I have clothes in the back. Do you want some?"</p><p>"I don't have the kind of body you exhibit in public." She replied. "And I'm past changing in public bathrooms."</p><p>"Well, I've lost my jacket with my phone in it and my shoes for you today. Will you indulge me as much as getting in and comfortably soaking those damn seats?"</p><p>A lazy smile curled the woman's lips. "We will part ways as we met. Arguing."She replied, getting in.</p><p>"<em>What do you mean, part ways?</em>" He inquired, for the door to be closed in his face. Je Ha climbed in the driver's seat. "What do you mean, part ways?" He stubbornly repeated.</p><p>"Je Ha-ya. Ani. Kim Je Ha-ssi." Yoo Jin sighed. "You're a weakness. I don't have space for that. My ambitions are too great."</p><p>"Then why did you bring me in?" He asked, starting the car.</p><p>"Because you fascinated me." She replied with honesty. "Then I think I loved you. In ways I couldn't even love myself." She indulged herself that much truth, it was inconsequential. After all, it was their last time meeting in person.</p><p>"<em>You don't say that to someone for the first time in past tense</em>." The male spoke, keeping his gaze glued to the horizon. "That's not fair."</p><p>"It isn't. But I was never the fairest in your eyes." She chuckled. "I think I can live with that."</p><p>"Out of the two of us, you always were the dangerous wolf. You, drew me in deeper and deeper in the forest, and I grew more and more willing to follow you, no matter how perilous the path." He swallowed. "I still do."</p><p>"Give it a couple of days." Yoo Jin replied. "And hurry, please, it will take forever to dry my hair."</p><p>"You say that like you can predict disasters, it irritates me." He retorted, not speeding up at all.</p><p>"Always when they're man made." She replied. "Now K2, please, hurry. It's an order." He glanced her way raising an eyebrow, but chose to obey.</p><p>She imposed silence for the rest of the trip, leaving attempts of conversation unanswered and her gaze to the window. He could tell there was something entirely resolute about her. This was their last meeting, because she had decided so. And there was little that could bend her will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         Little but him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>         If he truly tried.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door of the house's garage opened as soon as the guards recognized Je Ha's passenger, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of his first time there. She exited the car before he could go and open the door for her. He still walked out to meet her. Chief Kim would be there to yell at him any minute. They both knew, as they held each other's gaze so intensely one last time. "Yoo Jin-ssi." He attempted, watching as her eyes grew wide, lips slightly parting. Carefully to give her time to process, he brought a hand to the back of her neck before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's never too late to slow down that ride and live a little for yourself. A lazy day at the beach at a time." She chuckled, merely a loud puff of air through her nose but lips curling up. "Just call me, if you need me by your side."</p><p>"You don't even have a phone anymore." She replied, a twinkle of amusement in her gaze.</p><p>"You think you're so slick, aren't you? But I know that by tonight, I'll have a new pair of shoes, a new suit and, a new handphone." Her lips further curled at the words, eyes shut.</p><p>"Je Ha-ya." She indulged herself, one final time. Just his name. So heavy, so loaded. So them. She could tell Chief Kim and the guards were watching, waiting for an order to move. He seemed to understand, giving a polite nod before he got back into his car. She turned to face back the bleak world she'd build for herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! I hope you enjoyed. To be honest, JeJin makes me think of a quiet, innocent relation aside from the crazy sexual tensions. So I tried to capture that. Let me know if you saw any typo/mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>